L'esprit d'Halloween !
by Ginie74
Summary: Une fête d'Halloween


Titre: "L'esprit d'Halloween"

Auteur: Ginie

Email:

Avertissements: Aucuns

Personnages: Harm, Mac et tous CEUX DU Jag

Spoilers: Aucun

Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Sont la propriété de Donald P. Bellisario et de la CBS ...

Genre: Comédie / Romance (H / M)

Résumé: Soirée d'Halloween.

Note de l'auteur: C'est ma première fan fiction alors soyez indulgents. Je Voudrais remercier Stephjag Elemiah et pour les aides Leurs encouragements et Leurs.

L'esprit d'Halloween.

21: 45 GMT

Chez les Roberts

Mc Lean, Virginie

Maman, maman, j'aimerais Faire une fête pour Halloween, déguisés Qu'on Soit tous. Je peux? Demanda le petit garçon, en sautillant, excite visiblement.

Pourquoi pas, mais il faut »d` abord en parler à ton père.

A.J. Auprès courrait Père fils cadet, versez Demander lui.

Papa, papa, est-ce Qu'on Peut Faire une fête pour Halloween

Il faut voir ça avec ta mère, moi je veux bien.

A. retourne vers sa mère, tout enjoué de pouvoir faire une soirée Halloween

Maman? Papa a dit Qu'il Voulait bien, alors c'est ok, maman dit hein?!

A.J oui, on va organisateur une belle soirée. Répondit l'Harriet, fils à fils en souriant.

Était Le petit garçon tout contenu, il Allait bien s'amuser ...

14: 45 GMT

QUARTIER GENERAL DU JAG

FALLS CHURCH, Virgine

Harriet préparait les invitations très spéciales, Qu'elle Avait Spécialement créée pour l'occasion: enveloppes noires et petits fantômes A l'intérieur, elle Allait Donner La Première à l'Amiral pour savoir S'il Était d'accord d'y Assister , ensuite elle avait mit Bureau des invitations Chaque sur.

Mac arrivée Était Dans son bureau, elle vit Quand l'enveloppe, Qu'elle ouvrit heureuse d'un coup d'Etat, et la surprise et se mit à rire ...

_Sacrée Harriet_, Pensa-t-elle

Quand d'un coup, elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant une voix, Qu'elle aimait entendre.

Alors Marines on est perdue dans ses pensées?

Je pensais à Harriet, flyboy.

Ah bon! Qu'est qu'Harriet CE un rappel pu faire pour vous faire partir Loin dans vos pensées?

N'avez vous pas vu sur votre bureau? Je suppose Qu'elle Une fr a mit pour tout le Harriett, monde connaissant ...

Non, je ne suis pas aller Dans Bureau Encore lun, Directement je suis venu vous dire bonjour. Répondit l'il-fr Lui Faisant un sourire large.

Alors allez voir sur votre bureau, vous verrez bien!

Harm regardait Mac en soi ce Qu'elle Avait très demandé, mais il comprit quand une UEV l'invitation d'Harriet.

UN PEU PLUS TARD ...

Jen, sauriez-vous m'aider costumé de l'ONU un préparateur de bal pour Halloween?

Avec plaisir, madame.

Voilà pour l'faut, commencera Il Trouve Une grande salle.

Très bien, je pense que je sais exactement Ce qu'il faut vous, madame. Fit Jen, d'un air rêveur.

Ah bon! dites moi Jen, propres intriguée Harriet.

Il YA Une grande salle, pas très loin d'ici, c'est «Le Chemin perdu», je connais bien le propriétaire, Je Pourrais Peut être Demander Lui Si elle est toujours libre, elle est spacieuse, on aura de la place pour Mettre un disc-jockey pour la musique, et faire un banquet pour que tout le monde Puisse se servir, ça sera plus facile .... Dit Jen, en Faisant un clin d'œil à Harriet.

Oui, très bonne idée Coates, dit Harriet tout sourire.

Vous vous occuperez de La Salle, pendentif que je m'occupe de la déco, et du disc-jockey, dit Harriet, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux femmes partirent chacune DE LEUR Côté, pour Préparer la soirée.

PENDANT CE TEMPS ....

BUREAU DE NUIRE

Mac frappait à la porte.

Entrez, Harm dit.

Alors vous avez vu, maintenant?

Oui merci marine, et je ne sais vraiment quel déguisement je vais pouvoir mettre, surtout que je n'aime vraiment pas me déguisé ... Fit méfaits en baissant la tête.

Pourquoi, c'est amusant de se déguiser, dit elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ah oui et dites-moi, vous savez vous déjà Mettre quel déguisement allez vous, marine, demanda-t-il sur un ton espiègle.

J'ai une petite idée, mais je ne vous dirai rien, ce sera la surprise UNE, flyboy, dit elle avec un sourire grand.

Elle n'ajouta rien et sortit du bureau en laissant un des méfaits très pensif.

QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD ....

Harriet frappe à la porte du bureau de Mac,

Bonjour, Madame ... Fit Harriet

Bonjour, Harriet, comment allez vous? Demande Mac.

Très bien, madame, merci.

Vous vouliez me Demander quelques choses?

Juste savoir si vous aviez trouvé un déguisement pour samedi?

Oui j'ai trouvé, mais je crois que le Capitaine va Avoir plus dur que moi, dit elle avec un sourire grand.

Ah bon! Pourquoi vous dites cela, madame? Demande Harriet.

Mac N'a pas le temps de repondre que Harm Entre Dans le bureau et dit:

Parce que je n'aime pas me déguiser Et que je ne sais pas quoi choisir Comme déguisement.

Dommage, c'est une soirée de détente, alors amusons-nous et ne pas chercher plus loin. Lui expliqua, Mac.

Facile à dire pour vous, la marine, mais je vais chercher, on verra bien ce que je vais trouver, Amuse Harm dit.

Très bien dit Harriet, alors tout est résolu! Répliqua Harriet toute contente que tout arrangé Soit.

Harriet sorti du bureau d'un sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la cuisine Où elle rencontra Jen.

Est-ce que vous avez su joindre le propriétaire de la salle? Demande Harriet

Oui, madame, pas de problème, je l'ai réservé pour samedi, expliqua Jen.

C'est déjà ça de fait, va maintenant falloir la décorer, sur Pourrait Peut Demander Être à Mattie de venir nous aider? proposa Harriet.

Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure, répondit l'Jen.

Et pourquoi pas au Demander le colonel de venir nous aider, plus on est plus vite, ça ira? demande Jen.

Oui, c'est vrai, Qu'on Pourrait Lui Demander, j'y vais de ce pas ...

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD,

Bureau de Mac

Harriet frappe à la porte, et assister D'avoir la permission d'entrer, quand elle eu sa réponse, elle entre et demande:

Madame, Puis-je vous Demander un petit service? Demande Harriet

Bien sûr Harriet, allez-y ...

Voilà, nous avons Une très grande salle et je me demandais si vous vouliez bien venir nous aider à décorer la? demande un peu Harriet Genée.

Oui bien sur, il n'ya pas de problème, quand vous voulez que je vienne?

Vendredi, vers 20h30 à la salle «Le Chemin perdu», ça ira?

Pas de problème Harriet, je serais là ... DIS Mac Avec un grand sourire.

Merci Madame, ON NE sera pas trop de 4 pour faire le tout, de plus le disc-jockey vient vendredi soir pour aussi Mettre tout en place. Dit Harriet.

Quatre?? Qui est de la partie pour nous aider Harriet? Demande Mac, intriguée.

Il y aura de Jen, Mattie, vous et moi, dit Harriet.

Ok, je serais là.

20: 15 GMT

SALLE «LE CHEMIN PERDU»

VENDREDI 30 OCTOBRE

Harriet courait Dans Tous Les Sens en essayant de ne rien oublier, quand elle vit arriver Mac et Ensemble Mattie.

Bonsoir, Madame, bonsoir Mattie, bien allez vous? Demande Harriet.

Harriet, le pas de madame, nous ne sommes pas au bureau. Lui dit Mac Avec un grand sourire.

Bien Mac, je vais essayé de ne pas le faire mais c'est l'habitude, répondit l'Harriet

Nous allons bien Harriet et Jen N'est pas encore arrivée? Demande Mattie

Non, mais je croyais Qu'elle Allait venir avec vous. Fit Harriet

Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui, expliqua l'adolescente.

Elle ne Devrait pas tarder, mais On peut toujours commencer, répondit l'Mac.

Quand d'un coup On entend un grand cri Dans la salle, tout le monde se retourne et sur Sortir A. Vit d'un coin de la salle en criant:

Tante Mac, tu es là ... DIS AJ tout sourire

Oui, mon ange je suis là, je Viens aider ta maman et toi que fais tu là, tu viens nous aider? Demande Mac.

Oui j'ai maman un demandeur, de faire une soirée d'Halloween, ou on pouvait se déguise, alors je veux aider aussi ... Dis le petit garçon tout excité.

C'est bien ça mon grand ... dit Mac en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Jen arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elles se mirent au travail, pour faire la décoration, que pendentif Le disc-jockey se mettait en place also.

Une fois tout était terminé, Elles s'assirent et commencent à discuter de la soirée.

Alors Mattie, tu as trouvé un déguisement? Demande Jen

Oui j'ai trouvé, je vais Etre Une sorcière, dit amusée Mattie, et toi Jen?

Moi, j'ai pris un déguisement de Dracula, dit Jen en riant. Et vous Mac?

Ben j'ai beaucoup hésité mais j'ai trouvé un déguisement qui me plait beaucoup, c'est un squelette, c'est noir ensemble de l'ONU, avec le dessin de squelette imprimé devant, dit Mac, et vous Harriet? Demande Mac.

Je ne savais pas que Mattie Avait pris ce déguisement là, mais j'ai pris aussi Une sorcière, répondit l'Harriet.

Moi, j'aimerais savoir quel déguisement Avoir vont les hommes? dit en riant Mattie.

Oui, moi aussi dit pensivement Mac.

Et toi, A.J, tu as quel déguisement? Demande Mac.

Maman m'a trouvé le déguisement du Capitaine dit Le Petit Garçon sourire aux, Crochet lèvres.

SALLE «LE CHEMIN PERDU»

SAMEDI 31 OCTOBRE

20H00

Harriet Était déjà là pour voir si tout était prêt. Courait A. Dans toute la salle, Excite une puce comme.

Les invités commençaient à arriver.

Bonsoir, monsieur, dit Harriet.

Bonsoir Harriet, mais pas de monsieur ce soir, le lieutenant S'est entendu, propres AJ

AJ Oui, merci d'être venu, dit Harriet entrez ...

Merci.

Bud Arriva au moment Où A.J. rentra Dans la salle.

Bonsoir Bud, dit A.J.

Heuh! Bonsoir monsieur, dit Bud

Ne rigolez pas Bud, je sais Qu'un pirate N'EST PAS géniale mais vous la citrouille vous auriez pu trouver autre a choisi, dit AJ tout sourire.

Non! Non AJ, c'est Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir comme ça, c'est tout, dit Bud un peu gêné.

L'Amiral se rencontré un rire et Bud Le imite l', quand ils virent arriver Sturgis.

Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Sturgis En Regardant SES AMIS.

Bonsoir Sturgis, votre déguisement est super, mais ne faites pas peur à mon fils car les zombies NE PAS sont tres bien vu pour un petit garçon, dit Harriet.

Je vais faire Harriet lun. possible, dit en riant Sturgis.

Ensuite arrivèrent, Mac, Jen et Mattie

Bonsoir mesdames, dit A.J.

Bonsoir Monsieur, dirent elles toutes en meme temps

A.J. leva les yeux au ciel et redis:

Pas de monsieur ce soir, merci, il dit tout sourire

Tout le monde arrive Est, demande Mac.

Non il ne manque plus que des méfaits, dit Bud.

Comme d'habitude, il est en retard, ironisa Mac.

A peine que Mac eu fini sa phrase, Qu'on voit apparaitre des méfaits, enfin Façon de parler.

Vous êtes encore en retard, Flyboy, à moins NE Vu Qu'on ait pas vous, Comme vous êtes un fantôme, vous auriez pu passer Dans la pièce sans Qu'on ne vous voie, dit un Mac grand sourire aux lèvres.

Non je suis en retard, d'Excusez moi de ce retard, gêné il dit ailleurs.

La soirée se déroula sans souci, Harm et Mac ÉTAIENT ensemble très souvent.

Vous voulez danser marine?? Demande Harm, timidement.

Avec plaisir, Flyboy, dit Mac un sourire malicieux éclairant sur le visage.

Quelques Ils dansèrent ensemble ralentit de suite, ne voulant pas se détacher l'un de l'autre, pour la première fois de Puis longtemps, il N'y Avait pas d'équivoque entre eux, simplement ils profitaient de la proximité de l ' Autre, quand la musique s'arrêta, ils décidèrent de sortir Prendre l'air.

Vous allez bien, Mac? Demande Harm, inquiet.

Oui je vais bien Harm, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, dit elle timidement.

Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour vous Mac et vous le savez, il répondit l'gentiment.

Comme Sœur UNE, oui je sais ... baissant les yeux, visiblement déçue.

Je ne vous ai jamais Considérée comme telle, Sarah, et je crois que vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

Mac, n'eu le temps de repondre Qu'elle sentit les bras de Hann entourer sa taille, elle voulu se retourner pour lui parler, mais elle se rendit compte Qu'il était bien plus près Qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas flancher, elle n'en Avait Pas le droit maintenant. Un silence pesant s'etait abattu sur eux en quelques secondes, du coup elle tenta de briser l'atmosphère mais sa voix Avait si peu Chancela D'ASSURANCE Qu'elle, en lui disant,

Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir Harm ...

Que faut-il Que Je Fasse pour que vous compreniez?

Elle avait senti Une pointe de tristesse Dans l'intonation Dans La Voix de Partenaire fils. Elle ferma les yeux, cela faisait longtemps si longtemps Qu'elle Avait envie d'être au près de lui, le sentir près d'elle tout simplement:

Ce soir, reprendre ce bien que nous sommes ...

Il fronça les sourcils:

Expliquez-vous?

Cela fait des années que nous jouons cachés derrière nos déguisements d'avocats du JAG et que nous ne sommes incapables de faire danser AUTRE CHOSE que ... je ne sais pas si je Pourrais fr partisan d'avantage, Harm. Vous croyez vraiment que Pourrons nous continuateur Comme cela longtemps encore pendentif? Moi, non ...

Elle sentit Qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui.

Alors dites moi Ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez nous Mac?

Elle étouffa un rire Mélange de larmes Puis finit par Répondre:

Vous croyez que ça se guérit?

Il répondit l'Plus sérieusement Qu'elle ne l'attendait:

Je le SOUHAITE De tout mon coeur ... Sinon, je crains que cette maladie ait raison de moi ...

Elle sentit les battements de cœur fils s'accélérer:

Vous êtes sérieux?

Mac ... Pourrait ne pas passer sur Au dessus de ce mauvais timing Soit disant?

Que voulez-vous dire?

Que croyez vous que je veuilles dire?

Elle soupira ...

Voyez vous, vous recommencez!

Mac! Cessez un peu d'être sur la défensive à longueur de temps ... Vous êtes épuisante! Vous voulez que nous arrêtions de danser, mais c'est exactement ce que * vous * déclenché Encore et toujours.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors elle tenta d'Échapper à Emprise fils, MAIS IL NE La Laissa pas faire:

Quand allez vous Cesser de fuir Mac!?

ELLE SE tournois enfin vers lui, les yeux embués de larmes:

Quand vous agirez enfin en homme des méfaits et plus en ami ou en Protecteur grand frère!

Il serra les dents, elle lui repprochait Propres SES ERREURS ET il SAVAIT QUE SI Cette fois il se défilait, il la perdrait pour de bon. Il la regardà droit dans les yeux et y vit Autant de tendresse et de détresse que lui-même éprouvait. Il lui Murmura alors:

Fini de jouer Sarah ... Oui fini ...

Il ne lui Laissa pas le temps d'ajouter captura Quoique ce Puisqu'il Soit ses lèvres Pour Lui Donner le plus passionné des baisers, il espérait Qu'avec ça elle comprenne, elle comprenne à quel point elle comptait pour lui et non pas en Tant que sœur ni amie simple.

Il avait craint un instant Qu'elle Ne le repoussé mais cette fois les vannes ÉTAIENT ouvertes et elle ne fuirait pas. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras pour se coller un peu plus à lui.

Ils auraient voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais mais le manque d'oxygène se sentir en forme.

A bout de souffle, ils posèrent devant Leur L'un contre l'autre:

Et maintenant, Flyboy?

Que dirais tu de m'adopter Quelque temps

Elle sourit:

Combien de temps de Précisément?

Je ne sais pas ... Mais Précisément Une cinquantaine d'années ça me conviendrait à!

Je crois que ça peut se négocier, Pirates!

Mais je ne suis pas un pirate ...

Ah! Je pensais pourtant que c'était le cas, avec un tel comportement ... Un moment suspendu, j'ai cru voir le Capitaine Jack Sparrow en lieux et place de Harmon Rabb Junior, mais j'ai adoré, lui expliqua-t-elle un Grand sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Il sourit à son tour devant la mine malicieuse et les yeux pétillants de la jeune femme, il se Pencha vers elle et Murmura tout oreille fils contre:

En tout cas pour un squelette, tu en es un Qui a de jolies formes ...

Elle prit un faux air outré et Lui mit Une tape sur les fesses:

Hey!

Elle l'empêcha de râler plus longtemps en s'emparant à son tour de ses lèvres. Elle le fit capituler en un instant. Quand ils s'écartèrent à nouveau, Mac passa doucement sa principale sur la joue de Hann:

N'est Ca peut être pas l'endroit rêvé ni le bon moment, mais il faut que je le dise ... Je Harm t'aime, je t'aime tellement!

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, ça y est enfin ils y arrivaient. Il la serra contre lui et lui dit après l'Avoir embrassée sur la tempe:

Je t'aime aussi ... Je regrette tellement que nous ayons failli tout gâcher ...

Elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour Empêcher l'd'en dire plus:

Arrêtons tout ça .... Avançons S'il te plaît, sinon nous ne nous en sortirons jamais!

Il sourit:

Je te suivrais Au Bout du monde marin!

Elle sourit et répondit l'amusée:

Et pour l'instant, que dirais tu de me suivre A l'intérieur, rejoindre les autres »Qui DOIVENT SE CE Que demander fabriquons nous?

Il lui prit la main et tous les deux entrèrent Dans la salle, c'était sans compter sur la curiosité d'Harriet ...:

Harm, Mac, dit Harriet le regard espiègle ....

Harriet, dit Grand Sourire Harm

Tout se passe bien pour vous??

Parfait Harriet, c'est magnifique une soirée, propres à Mac.

Sur ce, ils quittairent Harriet, allant vers le buffet, ils rencontrèrent AJ, Qui Avait remarque un changement chez nos deux acolytes ...

Comment se passe votre soirée? Demande A.J.

Parfaitement ... Fit grand sourire Harm

Vous n'auriez rien à me dire tous les deux? Demande A.J.

Surpris mais ne voulant rien cacher, répondit l'Harm:

Et bien ... Voilà, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, j'aime Mac et S'il le faut je démissionnerais ...

Ah enfin ... Ils vous en a Fallu du temps, dit AJ fr Riant

Harm NE SAVAIT plus quoi dire et Mac les regardait l'un après l'autre, sans savoir que dire ni que répondre.

A.J. reprit:

J'ai déjà les papiers Dans le tiroir de mon bureau depuis un certain temps ....

Mer ... Merci Monsieur ...

Pas de monsieur, ce soir Harm, dit A.J.

Harm et Mac n'en revenaient pas, ils allaient pouvoir Avancer ensemble, enfin!

Le soirée se finit Dans la bonne humeur, et Le Cours de la vie reprit son cours TANT qu'ailleurs au JAG.

Un an plus tard, sur pouvait voir dans la cuisine du JAG, partie faire un de Mariage ...

FIN

Joyeux Halloween à tous!


End file.
